A Model Crime
by Nancysout
Summary: When Nancy goes undercover as a model, the case seems straight forward. However, when Nancy's drink is laced with a slow acting drug and Nancy becomes weak and faints all the time, it is a race to solve the case before Nancy collapses completely.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and pretty 16 year old Nancy Drew was on her way to school with one of her best friends, Ned Nickerson.  
'I don't know how you come to be so happy on a Monday morning' he said.  
'Double English in the first two lessons' said Nancy, running her fingers through her light brown hair, 'how could you not be happy'  
Ned really liked Nancy, but if she wasn't busy with homework, was always solving mysteries, which always worried Ned.  
Nancy had recently solved the mystery of a missing swimmer but not before Nancy had been knocked unconscious, kidnapped and tied up by two ruthless girls!

As they entered the classroom, her best girl friend Bess ran up to Nancy.  
'Nan guess who I have met this weekend' Nancy shrugged her shoulders.  
'Susan Smith' announced Bess proudly. Nancy still shrugged her shoulders.  
'Nancy, sometimes you are hopeless, she used to attend THIS school and now she is a fashion designer' said Bess, 'what's more she has heard of you and would like to meet you'.  
Nancy screwed her nose up, she was much happier solving mysteries in a t-shirt and jeans than wearing some sparkly party frock.  
'Oh' said Bess 'she may have a mystery for you to solve'.  
Nancy suddenly became super interested, 'When can we meet her' said Nancy.  
'Tonight after school' said Bess.  
When she arrived home, Nancy went straight to her room and changed into a white t-shirt and her skin-tight blue jeans.

'Where are you going' said her dad.  
'To meet a famous designer' said Nancy.  
Soon Nancy, Bess and Ned were sat in a plush café with Susan Smith.  
'Nancy, I have heard so much about you from Bess, I wondered if you might like to help me' said Susan.  
'What do you need me to do', said Nancy.  
'Some of my fashion designs have been disappearing and I wondered if you could go undercover to see if you can find out who is responsible'.  
'I'd love too' said Nancy.  
'I have just designed a range of skirts for girls your age, Nancy' said Susan, 'you could model them for me and do some investigating at the same time'.  
'I will make sure hotel rooms are booked for the three of you'

Nancy agreed and the following weekend the three friends booked into the hotel and then took a taxi which had been arranged for them and arrived at the design house.  
'Talk about travelling in style' said Ned 'You must be really proud of Nancy, Ned' said Bess.  
'I am more worried about what might happen, I always worry when she gets involved in mysteries' said Ned.  
They met Susan and went to the dressing room.  
'OK Nancy' said Susan 'there's what it want you to model'  
On the chair was the shortest skirt Nancy could ever have imagined, it looked more like a belt.

Nancy sometimes wore micro-mini skirts, but this was ultra micro.  
'I can't wear that' said Nancy, 'it's far too short'  
It will only be for a few minutes' said Susan 'I need everyone to thing you are just here to model'  
Nancy sighed, then picked up the skirt and a pair of sheer tights and disappeared into the changing rooms. There were half a dozen other girls in the room and Nancy placed herself in the corner. As Nancy stripped down to her matching pale pink bra and high cut panties, a good looking blond girl approached her. 'Hi, she said, you are new aren't you'. 'Yes' said Nancy, slipping into her white shirt as she spoke, 'I have just been asked to model the new range for 16 year olds'. Nancy pulled on her tights and finally slipped into the ultra micro skirt. 'Your name is'. The question was more like a demand. 'Nancy' came the reply. 'I am Zoe, by the way'. The girls tone was hardly friendly.  
A few minutes later Nancy emerged in the ultra short micro mini-skirt.  
Bess giggled as the teen sleuth emerged, as Nancy pulled desperately at the hemline of the skirt. However, as Nancy picked up her bag, Ned caught a long glimpse of Nancy's brief pale pink knickers. Still giggling, Bess playfully covered Ned's eyes. Nancy's legs were fantastic, in fact she was fantastic altogether.  
'You look great', said Ned

'I just can't imagine anyone wearing this outside' said Nancy. As they walked down the corridor toward the stage Bess said 'Oh Nancy, you have forgotten your headband'.

'I will get it' said Nancy, and retraced her tracks back to the dressing room.  
When she arrived she was surprised to see a young woman going through some papers.  
'Hey' said Nancy, 'who are you'!  
The woman picked up the papers and tried to shove past Nancy, but Nancy grabbed her.  
However, the woman was too strong and she quickly grabbed Nancy round the waist.  
Next moment the woman pulled a small piece of cloth out of her pocket and held it over Nancy's nose and mouth.  
Sickly, sweet fumes drifted up Nancy's nose and into her mouth.  
The cloth was soaked with chloroform!  
She tried to hold her breath but the girl pressed the pad more firmly against Nancy's nose and mouth, making her breath in the cloying fumes. 'Can't resist….fumes too much for me….making me faint' thought Nancy.

Within seconds, Nancy was completely overwhelmed by the sickening odour and the teen sleuth's body went limp.  
Nancy Drew blacked-out and fell to the floor, unconscious!


	2. Chapter 2

Susan, Bess and Ned made their way back to the dressing room to look for Nancy.  
'She's probably run off' said Bess 'she hates wearing skirts'.

They pushed open the door to see Nancy stretched out on the floor, unconscious.  
'What can have happened 'said Ned, who always worried about Nancy.  
The friends lifted Nancy's limp body onto a chair, but it was some time later before Nancy began to stir back to consciousness.  
She saw her friend's faces looking worried.  
'I am fine' said Nancy, 'when I came back to the room there was a woman going through your papers', she said.  
'I tried to stop her but she held a knock-out cloth over my nose and mouth. I must have fainted' said Nancy.  
'We need to get you back to your hotel room' said Susan.

Susan, Ned and Bess help Nancy back to her room and, still weak from being drugged by the mystery intruder, Nancy fell to sleep.

Meanwhile, the girl who had drugged Nancy was in a building talking to another woman.

'Any trouble getting the information' she said. 'Only some schoolgirl kid who they have hired to model some outfit's… Zoe saw her getting changed, her names Nancy'.

'She tried to stop me, I gave her a dose of chloroform and she fainted'.

'Nancy' said the woman, alarmed, 'not Nancy Drew, the famous teenage sleuth'. 'I don't know her surname' came the reply.

'Tell Zoe I must know, I don't want the pesky Miss Drew getting involved'

'Why are you so worried, I easily knocked her out, I could have kidnapped her if I had known'. 'Nancy Drew has a habit of solving mysteries, I must know if it is her'

Next day, Nancy had fully recovered from the effects of the chloroform, she had briefly described what she had remembered of the muscular girl's appearance before she had made Nancy faint, but Susan could not place anyone of that description, 'However, she could be working for one of my rivals'.

Susan took the three friends to a plush restaurant and bought a meal for them.

'There has to be one of you models working from the inside' said Nancy 'have any of them got a grudge against you'

'I gave most of them a break' said Susan 'but I guess anyone cpuld be bought, there is a lot of money in this business'

'Tonight, I will take you to see one of my shows' said Susan 'you can see all the latest fashions'

'Any free samples' said Bess. Nancy shook her head 'Don't be cheeky' she admonished.

Nancy and her friends returned to their rooms, exited at the prospect of seeing a show.

As Nancy made her way to her room, she was unaware of a figure following her.

Nancy entered, then locked the door behind her. She dropped her hand bag on the bed, then laid out a cream blouse and black mini skirt ready for the evening, before disappearing into the shower.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door and Nancy opened it to see the room service girl before her. 'Hello, miss, I have bought you a complimentary tea and biscuits'.

'I didn't realise I got anything' said Nancy.

'Everyone does' said the girl. Strangely, Nancy thought she recognised the girl, but could not think where from. Nancy, left the room for a moment and the girl quickly looked through her handbag until she found a card annotated Nancy Drew – River Heights. With this knowledge, the girl took a small bottle from her pocket and emptied the contents into Nancy's tea – sleeping drugs! Nancy returned and took a sip of the tea, then pulled a face. 'It's very bitter' said Nancy. 'Its herbal tea, a speciality of the hotel' said the girl, then she left the room. Nancy took another sip of tea, it really did taste strange, 'It must be the herbs' thought Nancy.

Meanwhile, outside the room, the girl pulled out her mobile phone. 'She has started drinking the tea, give it a few minutes and she will be unconscious'!

By now Nancy had drained her cup. She was about to return to the shower when the teen sleuth began to feel strange. There was another knock at the door and Nancy went to open it. However, her legs felt heavy and she was having trouble concentrating. It was the room service girl again 'Just come to collect your cup, Miss'. 'On the table' said Nancy.

By now, the schoolgirl sleuth was feeling dizzy and weak. 'Are you OK' said the girl.

Nancy was far from OK and realised to her horror she had been drugged! 'That taste wasn't herbal tea, you drugged my drink' said Nancy.

The girl laughed. 'Feel so tired…so weak..the drugs..taking effect…feel faint' mumbled Nancy, who was having trouble speaking. Her normally sharp brain felt foggy and the room began to sway. 'You are right of course, Miss Drew, you have been heavily drugged, a slow acting drug in your tea, quite interesting really, the drug releases slowly into your body and you will become weaker and weaker' said the girl then continued 'you will find your fainting spells increase until you finally collapse altogether. In a weeks time a five year old will be able to take you out, Miss Nancy Drew' 'Who are you' said Nancy, by now barely conscious. 'You are the sleuth, work it out' laughed the girl. Nancy felt foolish for allowing herself to be so easily drugged but could do nothing now. The room began to spin out of control and seconds later, Nancy blacked-out, falling limp to the floor of her room.

With Nancy unconscious, and likely to remain so for the next few hours, the girl smiled, then removed her mask, no need for it now. It was the model, Zoe.

'Where on Earth is she' said Bess, 'how long does it take one girl to have a shower'

With that, Bess marched down the corridor and knocked at Nancy's door. There was no answer and Bess could still hear the shower. Worrying, Bess shoved at the door, which opened.

Stretched on the floor unconscious was Nancy Drew.

'What ever can have happened' thought Bess, before going to find Susan and Ned.

Ned was worried about Nancy, 'What can have happened to her' he said. 'I think she may have been drugged' said Bess, 'but by who and why we will have to wait until Nancy regains consciousness'

It was some hours before Nancy woke up.

'The room service girl bought me a cup of complimentary tea but she had put knock-out drops in and drugged me' confirmed Nancy 'I must have fainted'.

Nancy described the girl and they went to see the hotel manager but he confirmed that there was no one of that description who worked for the hotel and they did not have herbal tea on their drinks menu.

'But Nancy, if they know who you are you might be in danger' said Bess. Nancy smiled 'It would not be the first time'

Suddenly, Nancy became very dizzy 'the drugs' she thought. She started shivering and Bess put her arm round Nancy. 'So cold' said Nancy. Bess felt her forehead, Nancy was red hot. 'Oh, Nancy what's wrong' said Bess. 'The drugs' she whispered. Then Nancy fainted again!


	3. Chapter 3

After Nancy blacked-out, Ned rushed to call a doctor while Bess got Nancy into her pyjama's and carried her into bed. The doctor arrived quickly and took a blood sample from Nancy and raced it to the hospital lab.

Meanwhile, back at the fashion house, Zoe was talking to the fashion designer and Liz.

'I don't see why you are worried about this Drew girl, I could easily have kidnapped her'. 'She's dangerous' said the designer 'Zoe, keep your eye on her'.

When Nancy awoke next day, she felt much better, although Ned was worried.

Soon, Nancy was back at Susan's fashion house, it was the practice for the big day.

Nancy changed into the very short micro-mini skirt and paraded up and down the cat-walk. 'She's stunning' Ned said to Bess.

Later, Nancy came to see them, 'I will just go and change and then we can get something to eat' said Nancy.

Nancy made her way to the dressing room and saw Zoe in the corner, and suddenly recognition clicked in Nancy's brain, the maid, it had been Zoe in disguise.

'You are the one who pretended to be the maid and drugged my drink', said Nancy. 'You can't prove anything, Nancy Drew'. With that Zoe picked up a vase and threw it at Nancy, intending to injure the teen sleuth.

However, Nancy ducked and the vase sailed over her head. With that, Zoe ran for the door, with Nancy in hot pursuit. Nancy was a star athlete and even with the drug in her system, soon closed the gap. Ned saw them running and followed.

Zoe disappeared through a door and Nancy followed, at which time Zoe turned to face Nan.

Next moment Nancy became dizzy and slumped against the wall – the drugs was taking effect again. Zoe laughed, then Nancy fell to the ground and blacked-out.

Ned appeared, 'What have you done to Nancy' he demanded. 'Your girl friends fainted' said Zoe 'it's what she does best'. Zoe ran and Ned was going to follow but noticed Nancy stirring on the ground.

'Ned' she mumbled 'help me, please'. He could not chase Zoe with Nancy like this. He bent down and hugged Nancy, she was red hot but yet was shivering. He stroked her face and she managed a smile before Ned's face became just a blur, Nancy moaned weakly, then fainted again!

Ned carried Nancy back to her room, he was sick with worry, he had never seen Nancy like this. He laid her gently on the bed. Then Bess appeared 'Has Nancy fainted again' she said. 'Yes' said Ned 'twice, chasing that girl seemed to exhaust her completely'.

'Ned' said Bess 'I have some bad news, the hospital can't identify an anti-dote, what's worse they think Nancy may have been poisoned, not drugged. 'Nancy may only have a few days to live unless they can find something'! With that Bess broke down and wept.

'We must contact Carson and Georgie Fayne' said Ned.

Nancy was still unconscious when her dad arrived. Nancy briefly came to and recognised her dad, 'Hi, dad' she whispered, but quickly fainted again.

'Is there anything at all we can do' said Georgie. 'We must just hope that the doctors find an anti-dote quickly' said Carson.

Some time later, Nancy regained consciousness. Although still weak, she was thinking clearly. Her dad explained the situation to her and Nancy said 'Zoe probably knows what the poison was, we must try and find her'.

'Nancy, you need to rest' said Carson. 'I would sooner keep busy rather than just taking it easy' replied Nancy. 'Zoe must be working for Susan's main rival, it should be easy to find her' said Nancy. The girls spoke to Susan, who gave them instructions to get to the other large fashion houses in New York and the girl's visited them one by one. Eventually, they came to one and Nancy said to George and Bess 'I will check this one, you two move on to the next'. 'What if this is the one who Zoe works for' said George 'you could be walking right into their hands'. 'George is right, Nancy' said Bess 'especially in your weakened state, you could faint again' 'I appreciate your concern girl's, but we have so much ground to cover, if I think I am in trouble, I will send you a text' said Nancy.

The girls reluctantly agreed and Nancy entered the fashion house.

She approached the plush reception area and asked is was possible to speak to the fashion designer. 'I Doubt it' said the receptionist, she is too busy, but I will ask'. 'What's you name'. 'Nancy Drew' replied Nan.

'The intercom went off in the fashion designers office. 'I have a Miss Nancy Drew to see you'. The designer looked at Liz and Zoe, who were in her office and smiled. 'Send Miss Drew up right away' said the designer 'I have plenty of time for her'. She switched off the intercom. 'Nancy Drew is like a fly heading towards a spider's web' smiled the designer.

Nancy was directed up some stairs, but half was up, Nancy became faint! She grabbed hold of the banister and after a few moments her dizzy spell receded and she proceeded to the door of the office and knocked. 'Come in' came a voice and Nancy opened the door and entered. Nancy walked in and the designer looked her up and down, Nancy's skin tight jeans showing off her perfect figure 'If you ever want a job as a model, Miss Drew, you will let me know'.

'I believe you have met me colleagues, Liz and Zoe!'. Nancy spun round to see the two girls who had both previously knocked Nancy unconscious. Zoe approached her 'Hello again, Nancy' then she aimed a blow at the teen sleuth. Nancy was too quick, she grabbed Zoe's wrist and gave her a hip throw sending her sprawling on the floor. Next moment Liz grabbed Nancy from behind , her muscular arms encircling the super schoolgirl's waist, subjecting Nancy to a crushing hold.

Nancy bit her lip to stifle a moan and the bought her foot down on Liz's ankle. Liz gasped and her grip slackened. Nancy the drove her elbow back into Liz's stomach and the girl released Nancy completely and doubled up with pain. Taking advantage Nancy spun round and bought her knee into Liz's chin, knocking her out.

At this unexpected turn, the designer pressed a button under her desk. As Nancy turned to face her, a large rough looking man entered the room and grabbed Nancy around the waist with one arm and clamped his rough hand over Nancy's nose and mouth, cutting off the schoolgirl sleuths air supply. Finally, Nancy was subdued, she had walked right into her enemies trap!

Struggling to breath, Nancy began to black-out. The fashion designers smirking face began to dissolve before Nancy's eyes. 'Night-night, Miss Nancy Drew' she said.

That was the last thing the teen sleuth remembered.

Moments later, Nancy fell into blackness and her body went limp in the goon's arms. Nancy Drew had fainted!


	4. Chapter 4

When Zoe and Liz recovered they carried Nancy's unconscious body to another room and secured the teen sleuth to a chair with thin cord.

'I don't think Nancy Drew will be giving us any more trouble' said the designer, 'in 24 hours she will be dead!'. 'What do you mean' said Zoe 'Nancy Drew can't die from being drugged, she will just become incredibly weak for a few days'

'That wasn't a drug you put in her drink, it was poison' said Liz, laughing. 'Don't worry, Zoe, now we have Susan's designs we will corner the market and make a fortune, you will be able to leave the country with your share'

'I don't want to leave the country, especially not with Nancy Drew's murder hanging over me'.

'You don't have much choice' said the designer.

Zoe realised she had been tricked, but the conversation was disrupted when Nancy began to come too.

'I hope you are not losing your nerve Zoe, we are going to finish off the deal, I don't want you going soft on Miss Drew'

'Of course I am not going soft, and I will prove it to you!'

Nancy tried to pick up on the conversation, while Nancy had been unconscious, it sounded as though Zoe had had a disagreement with the others but why.

Next moment, Zoe took a small bottle and emptied it onto a piece of thick cloth, then walked over to Nancy.

'Hello, Nancy Drew, you have woken up just in time to be knocked-out again' laughed Zoe. Nancy tried to move but quickly realised she had been tied up, she was completely at Zoe's mercy!' 'Time to whiff some chloroform Nancy' said Zoe. Zoe then pressed the pad firmly over Nancy's nose and mouth. Nancy gasped, she new within seconds she would be out again. She prepared for the pungent odour to invade her nostrils but to her surprise, she smelt fresh water!

Zoe hovered over Nancy, pressing the cloth more firmly over Nancy, but winked to her at the same time. Nancy had no idea what Zoe's game was but quickly realised what was happening. Nancy's eye's closed as if she had fainted yet again.

'There, that's what I think of Nancy Drew, I have chloroformed her out'. Convinced Nancy had blacked-out again, the two women left.

As soon as they left, Zoe shook Nancy's shoulder and Nan opened her eyes, she was conscious but very weak. 'If I untie you and get you to hospital, will you speak up for me, I thought I had just drugged you but it appears I have poisoned you, I had no idea.' 'Yes' said Nancy weakly 'I have been poisoned, if you get me to hospital, I will ask my dad to speak up for you, he is the best lawyer there is'. 'It seems you have been tricked' said Nancy. With that, Zoe untied the cord holding the teen sleuth. Nancy stood but almost swooned. Nancy swayed as the room started to spin 'Going to….' Nancy never finished the sentence, the poison had her completely under wraps. Nancy reached out towards Zoe, then fainted!

Meanwhile, Carson Drew had at last had some good news. The hospital had found an antidote but needed Nancy to get there as soon as possible. He rang Bess, however her news was not so good. 'Nancy has disappeared' said Bess. 'She went to one of the fashion houses and have not heard from her since. We think she may have been kidnapped'. Carson, who was in the hospital reception, was distraught, he knew that if Nancy didn't have the antidote soon, it would be too late. Seconds later there was a commotion in reception.

Carson ran to see what was happening and he saw a girl walking into the hospital carrying another girl who was obviously unconscious over her shoulder. That other girl was Nancy Drew!

Nancy was soon being given the antidote while Carson rang Bess and George who quickly arrived at the hospital with Ned. Although Nancy was still unconscious, the doctors assured everyone that they had given Nancy the antidote just in time and although she would be very weak for several days, would make a full recovery.

Eventually, Nancy began to regain consciousness, the last thing she had remembered was blacking-out out in front of Zoe and now her dad and her best friends were staring down at her. 'How are you feeling, darling' said Carson. 'Weak' said Nancy, but then recalled Zoe's story.

She explained that Zoe had been tricked into putting poison into Nancy's drink and that it was Zoe who had saved her life by rushing her to hospital. 'Can you help her dad' Carson was reluctant to help anyone who had poisoned Nancy but when pressed agreed.

Meanwhile, the police raided the fashion house where Nancy had been knocked-out and kidnapped and found Susan's designs and the designer and Liz were soon arrested.

In a few days Nancy was feeling strong enough to accept Susan's invite to the fashion show, although she kindly declined the offer of a gift of the micro-mini skirt she had modelled!

So another case, Nancy's toughest yet, was solved and although she had been close to death, Nancy was pleased that even one of her enemies had shown enough remorse to save her life in the end.

Now the teen sleuth was looking forward to her next case, which, although she didn't know it, would soon come along.


End file.
